1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirring determining device, a stirring determining method, and an analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stirrer that is used in an analyzer and stirs liquid contained in a vessel without making contact using a sound-wave generating element in order to prevent what is called carry-over is conventionally known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-119125). The stirrer stirs the liquid contained in the vessel using the sound wave generated by driving the sound-wave generating element.